


[Podfic] Blood, Sweat, and Tears

by akikotree



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Episode: s01e09 Excalibur, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 12:07:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6194563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akikotree/pseuds/akikotree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not just her father's sword or the sword of the knight who made it - it's her sword, too. A podfic created for the Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology VI. You can find a masterpost of all the podfics for <a href="http://halfamoon.livejournal.com/333371.html"> the anthology here</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Blood, Sweat, and Tears

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Blood, Sweat, and Tears](https://archiveofourown.org/works/261224) by [tielan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tielan/pseuds/tielan). 



5 minutes, 26 seconds, 4.97 MB

You can stream the story [HERE](http://akikotree.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Merlin-%20Blood,%20Sweat%20and%20Tears.mp3) or download it by right clicking on the audio control bar and selecting "save video as".


End file.
